Hakuryu no Naruto
by Hatake777
Summary: Naruto,único hijo de Silvers Rayleigh, criado como una familia 'Normal' pero poderosa, consumiendo una fruta del diablo suficientemente fuerte para hace frente a un Vice-almirante, ser un ex tripulante Yonko, y luego de todo eso empezar de cero con una nueva tripulación comenzada en el East Blue.Un viaje el cual tardara tiempo en termina.


Bien este no es mi primer fanfic, por cierto el otro no lo deje solo que perdí los otros capítulos que iban por lo menos hasta el capitulo ocho ósea que se me borraron cinco capítulos completos, por eso perdón por eso me retraso con ese.

Ahora tenía este fic en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo y por eso lo quiero escribir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores._

"Me pertenece" personaje hablando.

"_En realidad no" personaje pensando._

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu" técnica de persona.**_

**(NA: blablablabla) Nota de autor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 1: Forjando el destino.**

_Rey Oscuro_(冥王, Meiō), _La Mano Derecha del Rey Pirata_(海賊王の右腕, Kaizoku-Ō no Migiude), Silvers Rayleih, un hombre de confianza, poderoso, demasiado para alguien que no es usuario de fruta del diablo, dice que es más peligroso que todos los Yonko incluso más que el mismísimo Edward Newgate el_Barbablanca_ (白ひげ Shirohige), el nombrado "_El Hombre mas fuerte del Mundo_" (世界最強の男 Sekai saikyō no otoko), "_El Hombre mas cercano al One Piece_" (ワンピースに最も近い男 Wan Pīsu ni mottomo chikai otoko), cuyo único igual era el mismísimo Rey de los Piratas, Gol D. Roger o por su sobrenombre "Gold Roger". Rayleigh peleaba solo con su fiel espada que ya tiempo tenía y protegiéndose con su Haki que se decía ser el más fuerte de todos. No sólo para los Marines, sino también para los piratas y civiles era una regla universal.

El lema decía claramente: **NO MOLESTE A MEIO O TERMINARARAS JODIDO.**

Y todos le hicieron caso a la regla, todos menos alguien, ella.

Shakuyaku o como era más conocida Shakky, había conocido a Rayleigh bar, en una isla, que venían con sus respectivos barcos, cuando se conocieron ninguno de los dos se sentían intimidados por su fuerza, reputación o lo que sea. Ella era muy poderosa ya que ser buscada por un Héroe de la marina y cuando se trataba de Garp no era juego, pero igual Rayleigh también era inmensamente poderoso.

Ella reto a Rayleigh a una competencia de beber y por si no sabían el era conocido por ser un aficionado del alcohol, era como el aire para el, sin alcohol no respiraba, se empezaron a conocer mutuamente, y ya con el tiempo se empezaron a sentir atraídos, sabían que era muy difícil el amor entre piratas y más cuando eran de diferentes bandas, así que con eso en mente decidieron dejarlo pasar con el tiempo, pero eso si, verse entre ellos no estaba negado.

Los dos corrían a lados opuestos del mar, a lo largo de los años, cada vez que se encontraban se sentaban en un bar a beber, discutir, hablar, era como unas mini-vacaciones de su trabajo a diario. Así corrieron los años llegando a su desaparición la desaparición mutua, el se había acostumbrado a la mujer morena y la morena al hombre rubio. Una finalización de ambas bandas por distintos motivos, ella dejar de ser pirata y el la separación de los Piratas de Roger por su próxima muerte.

Sin embargo algo o alguien quisieron que sus destinos se vuelvan a juntar.

Rayleih se encontraba en Archipiélago Sabaody, donde este planeaba convertirse en un 'Carpintero' en Sabaody dado que ese lugar era la entrada hacia el Nuevo Mundo y que lugar para trabajar si no hay en el puesto que sorprendentemente era de Shakky y lo tomo por sorpresa, ósea, ala persona que se atrevía decir que se enamoro estaba justo frente a el.

Y al igual que a los viejos tiempos, se fueron de nuevo al narra que tenía el bar, tomando unas copas t hablando, solo que esta vez, ninguna de los dos era un pirata. Con esto en mente finalmente actuaron y se pusieron en relación y que ya no habría problemas dado que talvez eran buscados pero ya no eran piratas. Por que para el Mundo entero Shakuyaku y Rayleigh estaban muertos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Un año más tarde**:

La relación subió de nivel al punto de estar casados y dar la bienvenida a su hijo al Mundo. El niño cuyo nombre era Silvers D. Naruto, ¿Por qué D.? Se preguntaba Shakky y se lo decidió comentar a Rayleigh, el cual este sonrío de manera cariñosa a su esposa y explico que apesar de que Naruto era un recién nacido podía sentir poder un gran potencial en su interior, al decirle eso, estaba confundida, Rayleigh suspiró y dijo que se sentara, tomaría tiempo, que le contaría la segunda cosa que parecía imposible buscar en este mundo pero ellos lo lograron 'La voluntad de los D.', los D. Estaban destinados hacer un gran cambio en esta mundo y dejar su marca en el mundo y hacer leyenda, ella miraba y atendía impresionada, un ejemplo que ella recordó fue Monkey D. Garp y obviamente Gol D. Roger, ella todavía estaba un poco confundida pero dejaría que llamarlo así, después de todo, ella también creería que su pequeño Pirata sería Genial en un futuro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Siete años después**:

Pasaron los años, y la pequeña familia vivió una vida pacifica...bueno para ser específicos una vida semi-pacifica, por que a cada rato Naruto intentaba escabullirse por ahí para salir a retar a los _Tenryubitos _(Dragones Celestiales), no le gustaba nada por como los trataba, el por así decirlo ya tenía una buena mentalidad y era solo un niño de siete años, el comentaba que no se lo merecían, ellos no merecían este trato que tenían, no puedo aguantar la duda y le comentó al padre la razón por la cual no hace nada para ayudarlos y de paso patear traseros, el solo sonrío, como se parece a Roger a veces pensaba este, al final le respondió que iba a causar problemas innecesarios y no quería que nadie le haga daño a el o a su Kaa-Chan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tres años después**:

Nos encontramos en el bosque del Archipiélago Sabaody, los estruendos de espadas se escuchan por todo el área, aparecían estruendos y chillidos de dos espadas chocándose en el suelo arriba a los costados, y al final se dejaron de escuchar y de repente se posaron Naruto y Rayleih, el primero jadeando con pesadez y el segundo un poco más tranquilo y la mirada centrada con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en su cara, Rayleigh tenía tomada su espada de siempre y Naruto estaba tomando una Katana cuya hoja era completamente blanca igual que el mango y de perfil firme y estabilizado y tiene una cadena corta la cual cuelga de la punta, esta Katana es la _**Tensa Zangetsu **_(Cadenas Celestiales que Cortan La Luna) **(NA: **** InfernalWorks/topic/4286178/1/****) **que esta Katana no es común, claro que no, dado que esta espada tiene siglos pero como dice esta espada elige a su portador, y hasta ahora los únicos en manejarla fueron el primer portador:

Ichigo Kurosaki hace 200 años y fue el que la forjo.

El Segundo:

Gol D Roger hace 8 años

Y el Tercero:

Silvers D. Naruto que es el actual.

Se dice que los dos primeros tuvieron las dos Katanas, claro eran dos, una Blanca y otra Negra y los dos primeros las podían manejar, así que Naruto esta buscando la segunda para poder tenerlas a las dos y no caer en malas manos dado que si las juntas son muy poderosas pero como dice la espada elige a su portador.

Rayleigh le empezó a entrenar en el arte de la esgrima, y Naruto seguía sus pasos, pero un día en el que se había perdido encontró un altar con dos pergaminos, en esos dos había un contenido importante se encontraban los estilo _**Ittoryuu **_(Estilo una Espada) y _**Nitoryuu **_(Estilo con Dos Espadas), así que aparte practicaba solo el primero, pero pronto conseguiría una Katana cualquiera para poder entrenar los dos Estilos.

Con el tiempo Rayleigh se preguntaba cual era sus sueño sus ambiciones, siempre tuvo esa duda pero sin duda su interés era salir al mas porque siempre lo veía de lejos disfrutando la brisa que pegaba a su cara, así fue como este le preguntó cual era su sueño, y la respuesta que obtuvo fue para recordarlo:

_**(Flashbacks): **_

"Y, dime Naruto-Kun ¿Cuál es tu sueño?" preguntó el Padre/Maestro a su Hijo/Alumno.

Y este lo miraba primero con extrañeza, y luego decidió hablar:

"Quiero ir al mas a tener una gran aventura, y por si te preguntas, no tengo ni la menor gana de encontrar el One Piece, no tengo interés, solo quiere tener una aventura pirata y nada más, y para poner obviamente el mundo patas arriba ÑAJAJAJAJAJA" Dijo riéndose y divirtiéndose.

Desde ese día Naruto empezaba a estudiar y practicar más, todavía recordaba como había comido esa fruta del diablo.

_**(Flashback)**_:

Estaba un Naruto de 7 años caminando junto a su madre para tomar un descanso final dado que mañana lo empezaría a entrenar su padre y era una formación completamente brutal según su padre, y de solo pensarlo la daba escalofríos.

A medida de que caminaban a Naruto le empezó a agarrar hambre, por desgracia era mucho su camino hasta su casa y no había restaurantes u otros tipos de establecimientos. Naruto estaba apunto de quejarse y decirle a su madre cuando algo le llamó la atención y empezó a caminar inconscientemente y su madre lo veía de lejos y se preguntaba que hacia. Cuando Naruto estuvo cerca del fruto vio que era blanco con apariencia de flamas **(NA: es igual a la mera-mera no mi nada más que de color blanca)**. Naruto tenía demasiada hambre y esa fruta muy peculiar parecía deliciosa al punto de vista del pequeño rubio.

Shakky se detuvo y vio que ese no era un fruto normal, uso su _**Kenbonshoku **_Haki para sentir las emociones de Naruto y estas estaban en felicidad, quería saber el echo y dio un fijazo a la fruto y se alarmo cuando lo vio metiéndoselo en la boca, y como no si esa era una Akuma no mi.

Con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de preocupación corrió hacia su hijo "¡Naru-Chan, no...!" era tarde se lo había tragado.

_**(Fin del Flashbacks)**_:

Cuando llegaron al bar, Shakky informo a su marido lo que había sucedido. Rayleigh inmediatamente le entrego un libro grande a su pequeño hijo rubio y le dijo que acá se encontraban todas las frutas, que le dijera cual era el que había consumido. Por su parte, Naruto no entendía nada de lo que había echo, pero igual tomo el libro y comenzó a buscar a través de las páginas.

Unos minutos más tarde que para la madre de Naruto era una eternidad, estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar, Naruto devolvió el libro a su padre marcando la imagen de la fruta con el dedo. En el momento en el que le mostró el fruto a su padre este le da un ataque de impresión que se atraganto con el licor que estaba consumiendo, esto preocupo más a Shakky, Rayleigh les había dicho que este libro estaba echo con las frutas más débiles al principio del libro y los más fuertes al final.

La fruta que había señalado Naruto era de la que estaba en la parte posterior de la tipo Logia, ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Se preguntaba Rayleigh, esta tipo de fruta que había comido Naruto era un mito entre todas las demás Frutas aparte de la del Fénix. Esta era una de las más poderosas era parecido ala Mera-Mera no mi pero a diferencia de esa, esta que había consumido Naruto su fuego es Mucho más fuerte y más resistente a diferencia de otros esta fruta se decía que era un mito entre muchas, esta fruta tenía el nombre de Haku-Haku no mi (Blanco-Blanco), Rayleigh le contó que este poder era similar al de un fuego por eso empezaría con un entrenamiento intensivo para no solo crear técnicas, sino también adaptarse a su nuevo poder como hacer para traspasar balas, espadas, etc.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Diez años después**:

Los diez años han pasado volando en los cuales Naruto ha estado entrenando con su nuevo poder y su Katana y también ganando experiencia en los bosques, y la estrategia. Y de su madre aprendió a las cosas ocultas de una que otra cosa, buscar información, ocultarse, etc. Cuando estaba solo practicaba en el bosque su Akuma o mi.

Através del tiempo en su formación descubrió una que otra cosa sobre sus poderes, tenía las características de un Dragón que eso le parecía raro, tenía los dientes afilados como un Dragón y tenía los mismos ojos azules pero los tenía rasgados como los de un Dragón, aparte de tener la capacidad de olfatear olores de muy lejos o muy bajo olor, también su sentido del oído mejoro podía escuchar cualquier susurro entando tanto lejos como cerca. Descubrió que podía materializar cosas, entonces, materializo unas alas de Ángel de color Blanco con su fuego, también podía hacer que su poder materializara algo que rote todo el tiempo.

Ahora Naruto tenía sus diecisiete años de edad y podría zarpar, obviamente si tuviera un barco, Naruto se preguntaba ¿Para que un barco ahora?, igual el no pensaba todavía hacer una banda pirata con la cual compartir recuerdos, por eso como el tiene el poder de sacar alas las materializa y sale volando hacia algún lugar del mundo.

Así fue como se despidió de sus padres y dio un salto de tierra hacia abajo donde estaba el mar pero antes de caer unas alas blancas de fuego salen de su espalda y se fue a ser leyenda al mundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Para su primer año de aventura al mar, Naruto el simplemente dejo que lo lleve el viento, yendo a diferentes islas dejando su marca. Paro en una isla para re equiparse, comer algo, y descansar para luego volver a volar por encima del mar. Se dio cuenta que la gente se tensaba cuando yo caminaba para adelante y ahí lo encontré un pirata, pelo largo negro, con botas, una espada con dos pistolas en su cintura y traía puesto una camisa abierta blanca, a juzgar su apariencia era de ser conocido, pasaron unos minutos y el lo reconoció el era un pirata, Smit el Pirata con una recompensa de 70,000. Estaban al parecer negociando con los Marines de la isla para quedársela ellos y escuchaba como el Capitán de la Marina aceptaba, Naruto se les paro enfrente y ellos lo miraban, el tiempo pasaba y Naruto levanto su palma asta su abdomen y un fuego empezó a rotar en su mano hasta quedar, esta técnica le había tomado a Naruto crear alrededor de tres meses era muy poderosa y si le subías el nivel aun más.

Gritó su nombre "_**Rasengan" **_(Esfera Giratoria) y le implanto la técnica en el pecho del Capitán de la Marina y este cayó sin chispear, luego miró a los otros Marines que lo apuntaron pero este hizo un círculo de fuego dejándolos a ellos dentro.

Luego vio al pirata que tenía una mirada de molestia y de desesperación, así Naruto y el se fueron al ataque.

Los golpes volaban y casi todos daban en el rostro del Pirata con recompensa, entonces Smit desvaino su espada al mismo tiempo que Naruto pero el primero fue locamente contra el y Naruto solamente desenvaino su espada y al tocar el metal contra la otra espada la espada de Smit es cortada a la mitad, Naruto enfunda su espada y toma la misma posición que para el Rasengan nada más que esta vez más concentrado, se empezaba a formar el Rasengan pero esta vez se hizo más grande todavía. Naruto al terminarla la vio y sonrío, corrió directamente hacia el pirata y le implanto su técnica en el estomago no antes de gritarla:

"_**Odama Rasengan **_(Gran Bola de Esfera Giratoria)"

Y lo tira y sale volando hasta una montaña que ahí se le ve cuando el humo se dispersa que tiene los ojos en blanco totalmente noqueado con algunos dientes rodos y una quemadura roja en su estomago.

Naruto verifico que no había nadie y materializo sus alas y salió de ahí volando pero el no se dio cuenta que había un Marine bien escondido y fue a reportar esto a sus superiores. Al final del día salio en el periódico que un Chico de diecisiete años acabo con un pirata de una recompensa de 70,000 y un Capitán de la Marina y los Infantes, en el cartel de recompensas estaba Naruto viendo hacia atrás, se notaba solo una mitad de su rostro, y atrás en su espalda una alas de Ángel de Fuego al parecer y termino con una recompensa de 80,000.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En su segundo año, Naruto tuvo el impulso de ir a ver el lugar más peligroso de todos los lados, donde las personas que eran impulsivas igual que el y eran extremadamente fuerte, y esta tipo de personas se las encuentra si no es otro que el Nuevo Mundo.

Naruto iba volando poco a poco por el nuevo mundo hasta que localizo un barco pirata muy buscado, este era el barco de Akagami no Shanks. Se había encontrado antes con el en el Archipiélago Sabaody, hace aproximadamente 7 años que les contó a sus padres y a él que había sacrificado su brazo izquierdo y dado su sombrero de paja, que Naruto sabía de quien fue el primer portador, a un niño que se parecía demasiado a Roger.

Naruto llevaba Sake adonde iba y este era un buen lugar para tomar. Cuando Naruto aterrizó al barco rápidamente fue rodeado y apuntado por Armas y Espadas por algunos de los más débiles del barco, Naruto solo los rodeos en un círculo de fuego sin ser lastimados y siguió caminando hasta estar enfrente de Shanks que este lo miró y lo reconoció al instante, era el hijo de su maestro Rayleigh. Después de decirle a su equipo sobre este, al estilo de Akagami festejaron para darle la bienvenida a Naruto que se quedaría unos 2 años ya que estaba siendo buscado y la verdad todavía no quería ser buscado pero al darle la bienvenida se convirtió en un pirata oficial y así Shanks lo dejo ser pirata de su tripulación temporalmente.

Durante ese tiempo, cuando Shanks se había enterado que era un espadachín, le mostró su colección de espadas privada y personal, le empezó a contar que el siempre fue bueno en el arte de la espada aunque solo tenga un brazo. Era una habitación Grande llena de Espadas, todas parecían impresionantes pero ninguna llamo la atención exceptuando una claro, era una espada Negra de hoja igual que el mango y de perfil firme y estabilizado y tiene una cadena corta la cual cuelga de la punta, esta era la segunda _**Tensa Zangetsu **_(Cadenas Celestiales que Cortan La Luna), La sostuvo la agarro y la iba a desfundar pero fue detenido por su temporal Capitán:

"Yo no me confiaría mucho en esta Naruto" dijo Shanks con escalofríos "Ni si quiera Mihawk la puede desenvainar" comentó.

"Ya lose, dado que el no se considera alguien importante, esta espada la puedes manejar si tienes dominio del Haoshoku Haki o te consideras Rey" dijo con el seño fruncido sorprendiendo a Shanks, Naruto aun con el seño fruncido sonrío "Pero sabes, yo no soy alguien común para las personas" Desfondando la Tensa Zangetsu Negra y Ganándosela por derecho propio "¡YATTA! AL FIN TENGO LAS DOS"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Shanks Confundido.

"Mira Senchou, tengo las dos al fin" mostrándole la Tensa Zangetsu Blanca.

"¿Cómo...?" Sorprendido.

"¿Sorprendente no?, es un regalo de Tou-san" Dijo Sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dejo a la banda del Yonko a la edad de los 20 años, fue a estudiar el East Blue, el supuestamente Mar más débil pero él sabía que no había que confiarse, Roger era un ejemplo todos creían que venia de otro lado, pero el había nacido en East Blue, Loguetown. Ahora nos encontramos en el mar de East Blue alas afuera de una pequeña isla de este Mar.

Naruto era un hombre alto después de haber estado todo el tiempo de su niñez como un enano sin remedio de algo sirvió su entrenamiento, ya no tenía grasa de bebe en su cara, tenía la altura de 1,66m. No tenía puesto ninguna remera alguna, traía unos pantalones de color solo Naranjas, unos zaparos negros y como cinturón una Bata Roja que tenía una tira tirada y colgadas sus dos espadas en la Bata, tría unos Goggles verdes en la frente y se podía ver que su bolsillo llevaba unos guantes Negros y en el medio un circulo azul **(NA: **** t164-armas-de-jellal****, son los X Gloves)**, su pelo subió de puntas con unos mechones adelante en la punta negros heredados de su madre y sus ojos Zafiros desgarrados como Dragón junto con sus colmillos.

Estaba en un barco pequeño descansando tomando algo de Sake, estaba a las afueras de una isla que no recordaba el nombre, hasta que vio a un chico acercándose y tuvo un Flash en la cabeza mostrándole como un chico parecido a el y un Mugiwara hablando sobre zarpar y el hombre en el barco parecía... ¿su padre?, sacudió la cabeza negando, dejo eso de lado y siguió tomando.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy estaba mirando algún barco para que lo lleve o ser su Nakama, había salido de su pueblo hace unos minutos, se dirigía a los muelles, para su mala suerte zarpaba solo con un chaleco rojo, pantalones azules, sandalias y un bolso colgando que lo traía en la mano, Luffy siguió buscando dando vueltas su sombrero con el dedo hasta que localizo un barco algo pequeño pero parecía bueno:

"Woouw, ¡WOOOOOW!" dijo Luffy con asombro llamando la atención del Rubio de puntas.

"¿Hmm?" dijo con desinterés al verlo.

"Oe, ¡Ese es un barco muy hermoso!" Grito para llamar su atención.

"Me lo robé, el que tenía antes se quemo así que ahora estaré con este aquí" contó el rubio.

"Ya veo, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" dijo poniéndose el Mugiwara y sonriendo.

"Naruto" dijo con simpleza para volver a tomar otro poco de Sake.

"¡Yo soy Luffy!, ¡Creo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, Naruto!" Dijo sonriendo de forma Gigante.

"¿Destinados?" confundido pregunto.

"¿Quieres poner el mundo de cabeza conmigo?" Sin quitar su sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¿El mundo?" otra vez más confundido estuvo en silencio unos segundos ante de sacar unas carcajadas "¿Quién eres y de donde eres? ¡Lárgate!" Volviendo a tomar su Sake.

"Tu barco se ve pequeño pero parece que puede soportar tormentas si se maneja con cuidado" hizo una pausa para volver a sonreír "¡Es perfecto para que nosotros Zarpemos!"

"¿Nosotros?, ¿Zarpar?, No decidas por mi" hizo pausa y volvió a hablar "¿Qué ganaría si voy?"

"Como ya te dije, ¡Pondremos al Mundo de cabeza! ¡Bien zarpemos, Naruto! Shishishishi" Dijo sonriendo y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Naruto no puedo evitar reír junto con el. Tenía la sensación de que esto es lo que el quería, de cualquier manera, si zarpaba junto a el sabía que su vida cambiaría.

Como en la nueva era, tanto Naruto como Luffy Zarparon hacia la aventura como Capitán y Vice-Capitán y dejar su huella en el mundo.

Esta era la Nueva Era.


End file.
